As Long As You Love Me
by PeddieMilliamson
Summary: "I maybe known as a fearless girl, but he really scares me. Benji" Patricia is being abused by her new boyfriend. What will Eddie do to stop it and win her back? (Not a song fic!) Season 3 PEDDISON MY DEARS! :D


You know You've made your bed? I've decided to turn it into a little story, just for you guys :) i still need a few more ideas though! If you haven't already, go read You've Made Your Bed, So Sleep In It and if you want send me a few of your ideas! I'll give you credit on the chapter :) anyway, this is a little something to keep you going! I put Benji in there. I hate Benji to be honest! He is such an ass! But I know Patty doesn't like him. She's checking out Isis House's tactics! Anyway ive spoken too much! Here We GOOO!

* * *

Eddie's POV

I can't bear this! I can't look at her without feeling lost. Patricia and I broke up and now she's dating Benji, the biggest Jerk in school. I hate him. He constantly winds me up about my dad and everything. I don't see what she finds appealing about him.

Patricia's POV

I maybe known as a fearless girl, but he really scares me. Benji. He bullied me into going out with him. He said he would do bad things to the people I love if I didn't. Especially Eddie. To make matters worse, he hurts me. He hits me and punches me. A Lot. I currently have a bad black eye. I try and hide it my covering my hair and acting normal.

"Patricia, what's with the hair?" Joy asks me.  
"Just like a change, I guess" I reply. I look at Benji from across the table. He gives me his usual,  
'Tell and I kill' look. I don't want people to know. He could hurt them.  
"But, you hate that hairstyle?" Mara says. Joy then moves my hair away and notices my eye.  
"Patricia, what happened?" I need to think of an excuse.  
"I...I... Fell and hit my eye on a banister. It hurt very much" I lied. Joy just shrugged. Benji frowns. Uh Oh.  
"Patricia, a word?" He asks me. I'm in for it. He takes my hand and leads me up to my room. He shuts the door and as soon as he does, he slaps me around the face.  
"That was a pathetic excuse! Your so worthless!" He tells me. I rub my sore cheek and nod in agreement. I feel powerless.

Benji's POV

She's so pathetic its unreal! She just agree's with everything I say. I like that in a girl, always doing what the man says. I bet she'd give it to me if I beat her a bit more. I walk out of class and see Patricia talking to Eddie. That guy makes me so angry. I may call her pathetic but I do seriously like her. She is laughing at something he just said. She never laughs at my jokes! Time to teach her a lesson. I send her a text:

'Meet me in school. 8:30PM. I need to speak with you'

**-Line Break-**

Eddie's POV

I've just had a take out with my Dad. With everything that has happened, I haven't had chance to have a proper chat with him. I walk out of his office and head towards the main doors. As I go to step out the door I hear a noise. It sounds like its coming from the common room. I slowly make my way towards the room.

I am greeted with a horrible sight. Benji has Yacker, pinned against the wall. He is slapping and kicking her. She screaming and asking him to stop! No! No! No! No wonder she had the black eye! She lied to protect him. Or maybe, me?

"Your gonna pay Patricia! Your not allowed to talk to that American Douche Bag again! You got that? Next time I may just have to get the big guns out!"

Before she has time to answer, I pounce on him.

Patricia's POV

Ow! He is really hurting me! He is kicking me in the stomach and slapping me multiple times around the face. Please someone help!

"Your gonna pay Patricia! Your not allowed to talk to that American again! You got that? Next time I may just have to get the big guns out!"

Before I have time to answer, I feel Benji's weight being lifted off me. I look at the floor and notice a familiar leather jacket and pair of army boots. Eddie.

He has Benji pinned to the ground.

"How would you like it if you were punched like this?" Eddie says as he punches Benji square in the eye.

"Or slapped around like this?" And repeatedly slaps Jonah around the face until he seems unconscious.

"How does it feel now Benji?"

Eddie then gets off Benji and makes his way towards me, engulfing me into a hug. I hold him tight, daring not to let go. I let out a quiet cry into his shirt. We are about to walk away when Eddie is taken from my grasp. The roles are now reversed with Benji on top of Eddie. He is punching and kicking him. I scream for him to stop. He does. But Eddie is unresponsive.

"How do you like that Patricia? That is what a real man does!" Benji shouts at me.

I don't have to put up with this anymore. I take off my jacket and let it drop on the floor. In a second I push Benji against the wall. I slap him with all the energy I have left. I slam him head against the hard wall and I finally finish by kneeing him where no boy ever wants to be kneed. He falls to the floor and is unconscious. I spit on him and instantly run to Eddie and try to revive him.

"Eddie, wake up!" I repeat many times, tapping his face lightly. I then do something I may never regret doing. I lean in and kiss him on the lips. Like a Snow White moment. I stay there for a few seconds before pulling back, to check for anything. Nothing. I am about to call for help when an arm pulls me back down to his lips.

* * *

How was it? I hope it kept you going for a bit! Thank you for reading! Peacee :D xxx


End file.
